The day that Felger found out
by Atheniandream
Summary: He's the ONLY one who doesn't know yet BETA'D


The Day that Felger found out By Athena ) 

-----------------------------

Author's Notes: S/J Established relationship, HUMOUR Set in season Nine. (NO SPOILERS) RATING: R I think....

Summary: Felger doesn't know yet, ner-ner ner-ner ner ner !

Thanks Naliza, she's a star and she knows it (a fab writer too) thanks for being quick with it!

Disclaimer the same...nothing is owned by me ! Although if you've got a spare Jack to give away... wink

----------------------------------------------

So, finally, Colonel Samantha Carter was dating soon to be retired General Jack O'Neill.

No Viruses.  
No Goa'uld, no memory stamps.  
Not even an Alien incursion in sight...

Just pretty little fireworks, and the occasional Jell-O mould included.

But by now the entire base had found out about Sam and Jack. It was okay, nice and relaxing even, except where Sam was included in the conversation and only she could provide a day-to-day status of either Jack or their relationship. And as Jack's new job as new weapons trading consultant only kept him at the SGC one day in every fortnight, this meant that Sam would have to endure the whole scenario...alone.

So their relationship, if she could call it that, (seeing as she wasn't sure what word there was for sex, Jell-O and unusual board games) was now hot news among her work colleagues, however, this came with one little altercation. It meant the avoiding of the following members of the SGC:

Over exuberant Airmen...

"Goodnight Airman"  
"Goodnight Colonel, say hi to the General for me"  
"Uh...will do, have a nice night."

Very Nosey Nurses...

"Hi, can you just role up your sleeves for me a bit please? So, is it true"  
"Sure...is what true"  
"That you're dating...General O'Neill"  
"Uh, yea. That's true"  
"What's he like in bed"  
"Excuse me?"

And the infamous Lunch ladies...

"Morning Colonel Carter, what can I get you today"  
"Hi Wendy, the Pancakes, an apple and can I get some syrup with that, please"  
"Certainly. How is General O'Neill"  
"Thanks. He's uh... yea. He's good"  
"Tell him Wendy sends her love"  
"Sure. Bye."

By the second week, and the discovery that in fact, yes Carter, the whole base is and has been aware that you're finally after years and years of pent up sexual tension and need in a relationship with

Brigadier General,  
Jonathan,  
'Two 'lls, 'Hot ass'  
O'Neill. (Last bit added for effect of course),

it felt, with out a shadow of a doubt...fantastic.

But, despite the fun that the said relationship had brought, she was about to lose it and due to the amount of over-exuberant people who wanted to know everything about every aspect of their relationship when she wasn't even in the right position to justify it herself; she was just about ready to banshee her way through the SGC. Or else slap him and tell him to get his ass into work and see how it feels. Walking towards her usual table she opened her arm, letting the file tucked underneath fell to its surface, before placing her tray next to it and sitting down, sighing at the calm and irrational serenity that could be had over solitary lunch-eating. She flicked through the file and resumed running a finger through the trail of maple syrup dribbled on her pancakes.

Today was day 16. The day of trepidation, fear and doubt for a 36 year old Colonel assuming an open-aired affair with the most infamous man who once roamed the base. At first it was flattering to be thought of so much, but a camera shy woman such as Samantha Carter was not used to huge amounts of attention, even now that she was headlining as the leader of the flagship team, and now it just made her tootin' cranky. Something, which at a quarter past seven she knew Jack would not appreciate. After all, two cranky heads do not make a happy home together.

Hearing what she thought were the words 'O'Neill', 'Scientists', 'Experiment' with the phrase 'I bet she likes to make him', she groaned submissively and returned to her report at just about the same time that Daniel joined her.

"Wow. You look a little withdrawn, Sam."

To her surprise, his face was less than serious, meddlesome even.

"What?" she spat venomously, "What exactly does that imply?"

"Nothing...rough night?" he asked, trying to sound deliberately insincere.

"For you information, just because I date an obviously attractive man does not mean to say that I have rampant....hmm every night," She grumbled the rest of her retort and gambled a mouth full of pancake.

"Hmmm?"

She didn't evening need to reply. The look she gave was obviously sufficient.

"Sorry."

Thinking that her reply to probably her only friend on base was a little harsh she decided to soften her tone a bit.

"You of all people know that Jack O'Neill sleeps at least 80 percent of the day away."

"Are people talking?"

"Oh yeah. It seems that everybody A) Loves Jack O'Neill and B) Wants to hear about every second of our..."

"Relationship?"

"Don't say that word," she spat out, hoping that she hadn't covered him with pancake just for emphasizing her point. "But yea...that."

"You want to talk about something else?"

"Please? So how's Sarah?"

"She's good. She's applying for a job here actually. Seeing that she knows so much she feels that she just can't go on with a normal life knowing what kind of evil there is out there."

"I can see her point. It must really hard for her?"

"She's dealing. But it's been what? Three years that she was kept up inside her body, witnessing all those events, and...god, I'm surprised she hasn't gone insane with the memories that alone can provoke."

"So how are you and her doing?"

"Oh-ho! So you don't want to talk about your own relationship but you're completely content with delving into mine?"

"I'm dating Jack O'Neill." She sounded the statement as a definite 'con', far from the 'pro' column...

"You win. She's fine. It's strange, how events can completely change a relationship."

"I second that."

"So, how is Jack, anyway? I've been meaning to see him this week, Jonas, Teal'c, him and I are supposed to be going to see a game or something."

"The whole team? Why am I not invited?"

"Hey, it's not my idea, nor my scene, but Jack suggested beer and male bonding. Besides, you're kind of the...girlfriend now."

"What? How so?"

"Do I need to point that out?"

"That's just not fair! Since when am I excluded from any group thing?"

"Since you started sleeping with Jack and adopting his mannerisms."

"This whole 'having someone' deal is annoying. Not only does it change everything that I've known for seven years, it affects everything that I loved. God, at least when the tension was there and we weren't allowed to have anything, I was still a part of my own team!"

"Sorry...."

"For that matter, is there anyone who doesn't know about us?"

"Ummm...Felger?"

"Really?"

"He's been on a month vacation, and besides. He thinks that you're...."

"What?"

"Single."

"Oh god...is he in for a shock."

"I know. Wait until he hears about it to, just count the hero-worship that he has for Jack and the crush he has on you, he'll either have a heart attack, start worshipping you or challenge Jack to some kind of....how do scientists duel??"

"I don't know. I'm out of the scientists' club due to military rank. But the usual way I think. Jack will be in later today; he has that afternoon review with General Coleman, so you can talk to him then."

"Talk of the Devil."

"What?"

"It's your lover boy..."

She turned around to Daniel's eye line, and saw no other than the man, 'mister popular' himself, swaggering his way towards their table. She had a sudden and girlish need to run down her inner checklist of how she looked, but carefully pushed it to one side in time for a smile, laden with the 'you're name will be the death of me' face.

"Hey guys." He nodded before sitting quietly next to Sam, who tried to avoid his eye-line just so she could observe any onlookers.

God, it was like tenth grade all over again when she'd finally coaxed the most popular boy in school to be her date for the prom and he'd sat next to her, meaning that she had to endure the spiteful looks of several, unlucky girls.

"Morning Jack. We still on for Saturday?"

Jack didn't reply however and instead frowned quickly, gritting his teeth at Daniel, who swore that he felt a slight but direct kick on the shin. "Yea." His tone softened as he turned his attention to Sam. "Hey you."

"Hey."

"You alright?"

"I'm fine." She lied, purely because she knew that he'd be on the problem in a shot and that meant bullying most of the facility to leave her alone for five minutes, which she didn't really need. She could ignore it....sure.....yep.

Daniel however could not let it be. "It seems that the whole world wants to know how you and Sam are doing." Was that another kick to the shin? "Ouch. Sam!"

"I don't want to discuss it. Look, I got to go." She started placing items on her tray. "Daniel I'll see you at four, for our meeting with the General, and you-"

"No, see I'm not a god-"

"Mr Funny, I'll be in my lab for the rest of the day."

"Don't I even get a ......'goodbye'?" He couldn't help but waggle his eyebrows, slightly reaching for her as she started to get up.

"I'll see you later." Ignoring his advances, she pulled softly on his right earlobe smoothing her thumb over it, before moving towards the door.

"What did I do?" he innocently asked Daniel.

"Don't ask."

Luckily the afternoon had brought her comfort by confinement and luckily only one airman had been sent to find her, but he acted as if it was somehow obvious that she was avoiding everyone in sight. However time had passed without so much as flicker of annoyance and by 04:30 she was starting to believe that the day's turn out was the best she'd had in....oh, two weeks.

As she peered from under the light of her desk lamp she watched two dark brown eyes focus on her, the glint highlighting his face, which was obviously crouched along with the rest of his body.

"Good day?"

"It's getting better." Finally in the privacy of her own lab she was able to smile at him, really smile at him. The kind of smiles that are strictly on the side of 'all play'.

"So, when are you getting off?"

And privacy always meant a little play, too.

"Well. That's up to you, isn't it?"

"Seriously, how long have you got?"

"About half an hour. I have to recalibrate the magnetic field of a mini-conductor-" Pausing mid-sentence, in knowing that her long explanations agitated him - even though it didn't bore him so much as amuse him to make her stop talking - she cut short of her explanation with a short smile. "Give me 20 minutes."

"I've got nowhere to go." Moving round to her side of the desk, he waggled his eyebrows and she immediately reacted with a smirk.

"Really? Well...in that case." She slowly, surely stood, skirting around her desk to meet him. Then, lengthening her neck so that her head neared his, reveling in the humming of her fingertips as her nails scratched tenderly on the back of his neck; her military stature softened in his embrace to allow herself the comfort that his arms brought.

"I'm not going to do you in my office...we have cameras you know." She warned him the moment she felt his arms moving towards the lower part of her back, pushing her towards him.

He clearly wasn't listening; as per usual he'd minded himself with other, more ulterior motives. She frowned as he stopped his actions and instead took one of her hands in his own. At first she worried for a second, but he simply raised her right arm above her head along with his own, and swept her round in a twirl to face away from him.

"Jack!" It completely threw her for a loop. "What are you doing?"

But before she could wait for his answer, his lips chewed softly on her left earlobe and her words vanished without a trace.

Only to be placed by the wet trail he'd left from her ear, right down her neck, blissfully ending at the groove of her collarbone....

"Jonathan..." Note the pronunciation of his full name...

Still no answer. 'What a surprise', she thought. As if he ever listened to her when he was clearly enjoying himself...

"Jaa-ck..." The Single syllable was broken by the heat rising in her body and the fear that he would make her 'see stars' in her lab of all places. Geese, did the guy have no remorse...no restraint?

His lips hit a tender spot. Oh Mary and her little children...

"General..." Trying a different approach, she enunciated through a tight-lipped hiss, shivering as his right hand accompanied in the foreplay. "Don'tcha think we should, leave it at least until we get to the car?"

"Nope."

'Well,' she thought, 'I may as well go along for the ride.'

So....she sat back, and let the ride take her...

Big mistake.

As his lips left hers and started to trail down her neck, the reverie became too much to focus. So, she closed her eyes, just for effect.

Unknowing to the two occupants of the room someone had lingered outside the door before entering...

"Colonel Carter here are the-" The man in question, one Doctor Jay Felger, permanent pain in the ass and brown-noser to Sg-1, paused mid-sentence, eyes wide and mouth lagging on the floor, catching the attention of both of the twosome, "Oh MY!"

Oh.My.God.

Before Sam's brain could register the shock unraveling before her, she heard a rumble next to her ear...

"Got caught."

She swore she heard him chuckle. Bastard.

At least she didn't have to tell him... grin

Feed would be the Cherry... ATHENA

AND this is a stand-alone, sorry to be mean, but I'm going back to uni soon, NO internet for me :( 


End file.
